Atún no es una palabra
by Viko W
Summary: "El afecto de un gato no se gana a primera vista pero los suaves y precisos movimientos de Deidara fueron suficiente para cautivarlo." AU


**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La serie es propiedad de su autor, Masashi Kishimoto. esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **las usuales, OoC obviamente, AU y ortografía.

Comenzamos:

"**Atún" no es una palabra.**

Madara es un gato negro. Bastante lindo e irresistible para cualquier mujer amante de gatos o no. Simplemente Madara es encantador siendo la bola de pelos que es. Al ser un gato cuenta una vida confortable. Por cama tiene un enorme y esponjoso cojín, el cual suele ignorar para dormir sobre los caros y suaves sillones de la sala. De vez en cuando también toma algunas siestas sobre la cama de su joven dueña. Pero está bien, porque sabe que es el consentido de la casa y ni el novio de su dueña goza de tantas facilidades y beneficios como él.

Todas las mañanas, Maya, le sirve leche tibia y acaricia su cabeza con dulzura antes de partir al trabajo. A medio día vuelve, a la hora de su descanso exclusivamente para alimentarlo. La vida es buena con él. Pero de alguna forma le hace falta algo.

Hace unos días llegó al barrio una nueva familia y con ella un nuevo gato. Madara se asomó por la ventana al escuchar el barullo de la mudanza el primer día. Mientras miraba por atreves del cristal, notó como los muebles eran diferentes de los que se usaban en la ciudad. Su dueña sonrió ante el inusual interés que mostraba e instantes después lo acompañó un rato. Ella le habló sobre los nuevos inquilinos de la casa de enfrente. Datos vagos que había escuchado por otras personas del vecindario. Nada en concreto, pero la noticia de un vecino gato sonaba interesante.

—Debo ir a trabajar. Quédate y no hagas travesuras.

Maya besó la frente de Madara y él maulló con suavidad.

—_Vuelve pronto._

_(…)_

Esta tarde Madara vio al otro gato. Quedó anonadado. Aun no sabe su nombre pero desea, extrañamente conocerlo ya. Dado que un torrencial envolvió a la zona sólo a podido verlo unos instantes mientras el lindo gato blanco se deslizaba ágilmente por las calles haciendo tintinear una y otra vez el cascabel en su cuello.

—_¡Ahí está!_

Maya cerró la cortina justo frente a él.

—No me mires de ese modo, te resfriarás si continúas ahí.

Madara ronroneó un "me molestas" y amenazó con afilar sus zarpas en la fina tela de la cortina. La mujer le sostuvo la mirada. Hubo un maullido y todo finalizó.

—Si enfermas será tu culpa…

_(…)_

Han pasado una semana y hasta ahora no le ha visto ni los bigotes al gato de blanco pelaje. Se ha estado manteniendo la mayor parte del tiempo en la ventana que da hacia la calle. A veces sale a tomar el sol procurando pasearse cerca de la residencia del otro gato. Pero nada. Madara se pregunta si estará enfermo después de haber estado bajo la lluvia.

Maya le ha dicho que al parecer la familia Satouro vive una vida muy ocupada. Fácilmente se lee entre líneas que la mascota de la casa carece de cuidados. Le acaricia el lomo y Madara ronronea en respuesta sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

Más tarde subió al techo con la intención de atrapar por pura diversión a una que otra incauta ave. El cielo nublado se lo impidió. Ni una triste paloma se asomó por el lugar. Se sentó en la cornisa mirando hacia la calle. Luego dirigió la vista al cielo y por último a la casa de su vecino. Quizás en lugar de esperar por él…

—_Hacerle una visita suena bien._

_(…)_

Hoy su dueña ha dicho que irá a visitar a la familia nueva. Él maúlla y se restriega en las piernas de la mujer. Quizás lo lleve si se muestra más afectuoso de lo normal.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Madara asiente con un maullido y vuelve a frotarse contra Maya.

—Lo siento cariño, pero debo ir a la casa de una amiga antes de las cuatro. Tal vez otro día visitemos a Dei-chan, ¿si?

Tomó su bolso y antes de partir lo cargó entre sus brazos haciéndole mimos.

—Nos vemos antes de las ocho. Te quiero.

—_No podría decir lo mismo_—Maya besó la nariz del gato.

_(…)_

Caminó por encima de la barda un rato hasta que al fin se decidió a saltar y aterrizar en el territorio vecino. Era arriesgado y poco cortés visitar residencias sin antes no haber hablado en la calle o siquiera haber cruzado miradas. Pero ya que no se había dado la oportunidad… bueno, sólo pasaba para saludar. Además sabía su nombre, un punto a su favor.

Apenas sus patas tocaron la verde hierba Madara fue interceptado por el felino residente.

—_¡Hey! ¿Quién rayos eres? ¡Sal de mi patio ahora, uhn!_

La pequeña cabeza y hocico puntiagudo, adornado por un par de grandes ojos azules hicieron del poco agradable saludo algo sin importancia. Madara parpadeó. La cola esponjada por la genética de la raza a la que pertenecía lo envolvía en un aura casi celestial gracias al blanco color del que gozaba. Haberlo visto empapado le había restado casi nada a la belleza del gato. Eso era un hecho irrefutable.

—_Vaya, vaya—_ronroneó relamiéndose los bigotes_—. Realmente me has engañado con esa apariencia tan dulce._

—_¡Vete ahora, uhn!_—soltó en un agudo maullido erizándose.

Madara tomó asiento en el pasto justo frente a él.

—_Creo que empezamos con la pata equivocada. Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es…_

—_Pastelito, Bombón, cariñito, ¿no, uhn?_—soltó mordazmente meneando la cola.

—_Ah~, gracias, es la primera vez que recibo dulces halagos de un gatito tan sexy, aunque admito que tú encajas mejor en ellos._

Deidara se erizó aun más y le lanzó un zarpazo completamente encolerizado. Madara lo esquivó con gran facilidad.

—_¡Me estaba burlando idiota, uhn!_

—_Qué desilusión…_

—_¡Vete, uhn! _

—_El mal humor se te pasara si comes algo._

—_¿Qué dices, uhn?_

Madara avanzó unos cuantos pasos con cautela.

—_No te han alimentado bien, ¿cierto?_

—_¡E-eso a ti no…!_

—_No tienes que mentir. Lo sé—sonrió galante—. Deja que me presente. Yo soy Madara, vivo en la casa de enfrente._—dijo haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, mostrándole la dirección correcta.

Deidara pareció sorprendido ante tal revelación.

—_¿Esa casa? No es posible. Luces demasiado…_

—_¿Encantador?_

—_¡No! Basta ya ¡Largo de aquí, uhn!_

—_¿No quieres venir entonces?_—preguntó con tono tenue poniéndose a la par con él. Deidara exclamó un "no te me acerques y segundos después preguntó un tanto curioso.

—_¿Ir a dónde, uhn?_

—_A mi casa, por supuesto. Tengo atún_—Deidara afiló la mirada—_, aunque si lo prefieres podemos beber sólo leche._

—_¿Eres gay o algún tipo de gato pervertido, uhn?_

—_Sólo soy amante de la belleza. Es mi debilidad._

—…

—_Por cierto, ¿te han dicho que tu cola parece algodón caído del cielo?…_

Deidara respingó y luego maulló agresivamente para irse sobre él arañándolo con violencia.

—_¡E-espera!_—maulló cubriéndose el hocico con ambas patas delanteras ante la lluvia de zarpazos—_¡Tranquilo, tranquilo!_

Tras un minuto y medio, Dei se detuvo.

— _¡Soy un gato!, ¡Un gato! ¡Maldito idiota, uhn!_

—_Eso lo sé bien—_respondió incorporándose_—. Y debo agregar que uno muy sensual._

—_¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Es divertido burlarse de mí? ¡Qué sea de raza angora no significa que soy una hembra, uhn!_

Madara lamió su pata derecha, limpiando el rasguño que le propició el explosivo gato. Omitiendo el hecho de que era demasiado temperamental y por demás arisco, Deidara era precioso.

—_No me estoy riendo—_maulló parando de desinfectar la herida_—. En verdad, mis intenciones contigo no son en absoluto esas. Confía, sólo quiero que me acompañes a comer. _

—_¿Qué?_

—_También tengo salmón. Salmón, leche y atún. De la mejor calidad._

—_¿Acaso quieres que te desfigure? O_ _¿Tienes dañada la cabeza, uhn?_

—_Desde el momento en que te vi corriendo bajo la lluvia, ¿por qué?_

Tras aquella respuesta Deidara no dijo nada y lanzó un último arañazo al gato negro.

(…)

Día tras día Madara continuó visitando sin invitación a Deidara. Así fuera en la tarde, mañana o noche, no había día que él no se presentara a darse sus rondines por la residencia del lindo gato angora. De vez en cuando y si tenía suerte Deidara se encontraba de suficiente buen humor como para permitirle hablarle alrededor de unos quince minutos, agotado ese tiempo las cosas eran como usualmente, el de ojos azules no tardaba en agredirlo y Madara no dudaba en darle motivos para hacerlo.

—_¡Eres molesto! ¡Deja de venir a verme ya, no me agradas, uhn!_

Madara guardó silencio y poco después cerró los ojos esbozando una extraña sonrisa.

—_Atún es sólo una palabra, ¿tú lo crees?_

—_¿Eh?_

—_¿Lo es?_

—_Claro que no. Todo el mundo sabe que es un pez. ¡Comida, uhn!_

Los ojos amarillos del otro brillaron.

—_Amor no es sólo una palabra tampoco._

Si bien luego surgieron los típicos arañazos, a Madara parecía no importarle mucho, porque sabía que Deidara todavía no era capaz de admitir que ya se había acostumbrado a estar con él. Y estaba seguro de ello porque de un tiempo a la fecha las heridas comenzaron a desaparecer para ser remplazadas por simples rayones que no rompían la piel.

Deidara bufó y corrió hacia el interior de la casa dejando atrás al gato negro.

[_Idiota…_]

Porque los días en compañía de ese engreído, prepotente y manipulador gato habían dejado de ser vacíos desde el momento en que lo conoció. Su sola presencia cambió su lánguida vida provocando una sacudida en su interior.

—Vayamos a comer atún, yo invito.

Deidara azotó la cola contra el suelo de la sala.

—¡Iidota! ¡¿Quién dijo que podías entrar, uhn?

**Fin.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas de la autora:** Siento que hace años que no escribo MadaDei, pero descuiden, hay tres drabbles en proceso y las actualizaciones que van a velocidad tortuga.

Es la primera vez que hago un fic de este tipo. En una ocasión leí uno que trataba sobre muñecos, pero no me nació por hacer uno similar, hasta que ayer por la tarde mientras miraba llover a cantaros, Mr Fluffy Buyo Kusnetzov se subió al sillón. Lo miré un rato en silencio y realmente se veía precioso. Luego noté como mi otra gata, Nieve, que es de color negro le maulló a mi niño como si le estuviera hablando y este le respondió con una serie de maullidos. Apenas terminó de hablar con su mamá, Fluffy me volteó a ver y me maulló para pedirme comida. En resumen, madre e hijo hablaban sobre lo irresponsable que era al no haberles servido aun la comida de las tres. Si bien mis gatos (y todos los gatos en general) hacen eso, me sorprendí un poco por la sincronía de ambos. En ese momento mi cerebro se iluminó y me dije:

"¡Eso es! Si Madara fuera un gato y Dei también… si fueran simples mascotas. ¡Tengo que escribir!"

Y así surgió esta sencilla idea. Quería darle más profundidad a la historia, de algun modo, pero al final me gustó que finalizara en el inicio de esa relación que todas las fans del MadaDei amamos.

Entonces, ¿review?


End file.
